


Inspirations

by moonlightcoverage (Aronon7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronon7/pseuds/moonlightcoverage
Summary: Some little inspiration about Hömmels.Please pay attention to the warnings before the chapter.





	Inspirations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistic background.  
> Unexpected reunion of Hummels and Hewedes at München Airport.

这大概是众多比赛日中再平凡不过的一天。

Mats Hummels有些无聊的呆在候机区摆置社交软件，等待着去往柏林的班机。他即将随队出征，迎战荷兰与法国，今年的世界杯惨淡的战绩使他们亟待一场胜利用以鼓舞士气。

看到Benni那条：“Winning the derby.Scoring a goal.What a Sunday!”的动态跳出。他立即给好友发去短信表达祝贺之情。

虽然在国家队似乎已无法并肩，但并不代表他们从U19起建立起的友谊也要因此终止。

Mats觉得自己这周过得还算不错。欧冠比赛中他的头球使拜仁从对手那里抢来一分，美中不足的是他付出了脑震荡的代价。但自己可爱的小儿子Lüdwig只需露出一个要抱抱的无辜表情就足以治愈隐隐作痛的伤口。

Benni也将为人父，那可能是一个金棕色头发的小宝宝，笑起来会很好看。孩子的到来可能会使这个家庭短暂地变得忙乱，但也会给他们带去疲惫但满足的喜悦。

或许这个进球可以在一定程度上弥补他们拼尽全力最终还是败给沙尔克的沮丧。

他想起在得知Benni被迫转会后，自己心急火燎给连夜飞到都灵的沙尔克前队长打的那通跨国电话。

“没什么，Mats，只是他们不再需要我了。”

Benedikt Höwedes说这话的时候平静的不能再平静了。

可Mats Hummels宁愿他没骨气地哭出来。

没想到兜兜转转，Benni最终也踏上了俄罗斯广袤的土地，只不过晚了两个月。

周围嘈杂喧哗声起起伏伏，他的思绪飘的更远了些。

那些与北方有关的记忆似乎已成为很遥远的往事，它们应该被雪藏到大脑的某个角落里，应该化作浮尘散在时间的风里。可不知为何，只需要一件与之相关联的事物，他就能清楚的记起，那年威斯特法伦涌动的黄黑和费尔廷斯飘扬的蓝白以及杜塞尔多夫大街上秋日温暖的阳光。

Mats恍恍惚惚地抬起头，一个穿着黑色针织衫的男人背着双肩包从他面前经过，模样无比熟悉。

“Bene？”他不加思索脱口而出，觉得自己可能盯着手机屏幕看得太久以至于产生了幻觉。

但对方回头了。

“Mats？！”Benedikt  Höwedes用一种难以置信的语气喊出了曾经搭档的名字。无论何时，遇到旧友更总是一件令人感到兴奋的事。

他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，就像曾在球场上无数次重复过的那样。

“真高兴见到你Mats。”Benedikt埋在Hummels肩头，毛茸茸的金发蹭在对方的脖子上，激动地声线都在抖。

“我也是，Benni，我也是……”Hummels自然而然地用手环过他的后颈，然后习惯性的将手臂垫在对方的椅背上。

“我总以为，距我们上次见面已经过去很久了。”

“其实只有一个多月而已。”

刚刚经历了两个小时长途飞行Benedikt靠在Mats的肩膀上，有些疲惫地说道。上一年他的生活仿佛呼啸的列车脱离轨道，即使现在正在慢慢地步入正轨，但车祸所带来的伤害怎会朝夕间就能抚平。

“我们总是会再见的Benni。我可以在冬歇时去杜塞尔多夫看你。或者——”Mats调整了下姿势让自己的同伴倚的更舒服些。

“冬歇后你会来慕尼黑看我吗？”他半开玩笑的问。

Benedikt坐正身体，皱着眉头认真的思索了一会儿：“如果有时间的话——但我保证我会给你寄礼物。你家地址没有变吧？”

“当然。”Hummels带着些许恶趣味贴近身旁正在愣神的Höwedes，趁机把手里提溜的耳机套到他的头上，满意地看到凭空响起的摇滚乐成功地吓了对方一跳。

还未等Benedikt有进一步的动作，广播里催促登机的通知不合时宜的响起。

Mats收起嬉皮笑脸的表情，拎着箱子站了起来，相当遗憾地道别：“真抱歉Benni，看起来时间到了。”

“祝你们好运Mats。”Höwedes坐在那里替他把耳机装好，垂头间露出的浅浅笑容与Mats记忆里北莱茵骄阳下球场上奔跑的少年重合。

Mats看到他抱着的鼓囊囊的包，突然又露出那种看起来相当不正经的表情：“或许我该提前说声‘恭喜’？”

带着几分调侃意味语调换来的是对方落在胸口的一记重捶和脸上藏不住的喜悦笑容。

他们再度拥抱。

“我们会全力以赴的。”

END

**无脑小彩蛋：**

Mats在生日过后的第二天收到了一条Mailbox语音留言。

某位新晋爹地很抱歉地向他表示，自己在路上遇到了点儿突发状况，可能无法准时赴约。

他叼着一板巧克力，顶着一头乱毛窝在沙发里傻笑着回复：

“希望不会是三个小时;-)”


End file.
